toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joaquin (ability)
This page and property of Joaquim7210 Joaquin(ホアキン,Hoakin) is the skill that is uniquely used by the first level 5 born naturally out of Academy City and their highest hopes, which is also its namesake, the joaquim. Capacity is generally applied to machines and technology to allow manipulation with nanomachines to read Esper mental pattern copies, allowing access to skills. Esper's use of Jiro's massive intellect in the ability to calculate, thus influencing his ability to understand unknown or strange laws. Which are unknown to him, and also making use of this specific law for access to Technology Manipulation of copied capacity. Terminology "God has established", a term adopted by I swear to be born outside the city of science with an Esper power to control machines also refers to his name. Since you were born on a chaotic day under stress, it is not known whether your father's waiting capacity has any bearing on it. It is only known that it is fortunate to have acquired the ability to control machines in the midst of a machine crash. God has put himself in total control of stolen machines along the way in a world, almost completely dominated by some electronic device. Principles Joaquin (ホ ア キ ン, Hoakin) Technology based on his power Joaquin has enormous potential for development, computing and computer science and other activities. As such, it can spread to other areas, such as Technology Mimicry, which gives access to other Esper Skills, thanks to the self-interaction of the nanomachines in your Brain with your native AIM. Clearly, the skill requires a great deal of calculating power, as it requires Jiro to consider a number of picker items it wants to manipulate, and when enabled, several variables are present when manipulating and controlling its nano machines to obey and control. For example, Jiro can invade a target's mind and want or steal data from computers; Your mind can handle everything from electronics in a city. In addition, Jiro can do this even if he is unconscious, capable of creating an international accident, such as the distance control of a nuclear missile. Hack Joaquin has a passive ability based on his Esper ability. Hack (ak ッ ク, Hakku), an almost involuntary act of assimilating information from your mind that provides a much more powerful functioning of your mind by copying the 0 or 1 level Esper skill from another. Hacking can be done closely, but the closer you get, the greater the chance of being hacked and your information or power copied. This can be the catalyst for your Awakening with the combined use of your magical powers. Following self-analysis, it was decided to limit the scope to suppress this side effect of the copy powers of LV 0 and 1, which still need to be mastered. But it is still very advantageous for its stronger utility and direct source information. Your AIM acts as a wireless network that generates buzz to manipulate the technology. Interestingly, if it breaks the limit, it starts to mix with your Mana, which causes discomfort. Weaknesses Limit: Just being able to copy the powers of Hope from 0 and 1 at the moment. Going further can break your mind temporarily. Main article Magic : Black Arts '' '''Magic': LV spells 6 or higher and ?''' they move your mind into shape leaving you with a certain degree of awakened madness that surpasses all boundaries even with the reality of your body. '''AIM & Mana: Using both collapses the nervous system. But it drives awakening. Imagine Breaker: Can temporarily disarm Joaquin. Manipulation Technology & Cybernetics Technology Manipulation (技術操作,Gijutsu sōsa) as a base, his skills are based on Electromaster, Telepathy and Telekinesia for all intents and purposes, making him unique and centralized, not just magical. One of the advantages and avarice of things that accompany this natural gift for machines even allows it to be paired with a weapon of mass destruction. An ordinary and copying attitude, the ability tries to replicate it with good efficiency even if it is weak thanks to the machines in your body can do more like: * Cyberlingualism: It increases its power to speak in more than 14 different languages and understands simultaneously its ability to communicate with technology. Subpower of Technological Manipulation. Variation of Omnilinguism. * Electricity Generation: The ability to generate electricity. Subpower of Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Elementary Generation and Power Generation. powered by its network of brain energy . * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission: The power to emit an electromagnetic pulse. Subpower of electromagnetic attacks and manipulation of electromagnetism. Combination of electromagnetism generation and pulse manipulation. * Mechanical Constructs: Power to create / generate constructions from mechanics / technology in your body. Subpower of Technological Manipulation and Technological Constructions. Variation of Artificial Element Constructions. * Mechanical Intuition: The power to have an innate understanding of mechanics with little or no study. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. * Mechanical Morphing: The ability to morph and change by mechanical means. Sub-power of Technology Manipulation. * Physical Restoration: Focus on a damaged spot to give an order to a barn through electric retrieval baptisms called Living Cocoon (リビングコクーン,Ribingukokūn). * Techno-Empathy: The power to sympathize and feel the emotions of technology. Underpower of cyberlingualism and manipulation of technology. Variation of empathy. * Technological Possession: The ability to possess or inhabit electronics and machinery. Combination of Technology Manipulation and Possession. Variation of Technological Assimilation. * Technological Telekinesis: The power to manipulate matter using technological/mechanical constructs. Sub-power of Technology Manipulation. Technological variation of Telekinesis. * Technological Telepathy: The power to read, scan and transmit thoughts using technology. Sub-power of Device Usage and Technology Manipulation. Technological variation of Telepathy. * Technology Imitation: The power to mimic the abilities and traits of technology. Technique of Technology Manipulation. Not to be confused with Bionic Physiology. * Technological Power Replication: Adaptive Replication = Copy Esper Power. Related Research Projects and Facilities Today, in Science City, he has opened permission to qualify as the basis of an agreement to treat a person entrusted with the help offered as a bargain for the White Materia Project. Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Esper Abilities